When Enemies Became Lovers
by hougho8
Summary: There's only one thing that comes between true friendships... relationships... and when you're sleeping with the enemy, you're threading on dangerous ground. "She pulled up and stared into his deep silver eyes and took a deep breath, this was the moment when enemies became lovers..." Rated M for adult themes, violence and drug abuse.


When Enemies Became Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 1: Reality**

Prologue:

Their kisses were strong and passionate; their heartbeats racing, she climbed on top of him. Their breaths became connected, in sync. Moving to the rhythm of the wind outside, his hands holding her by the hips, her arms wrapped around his neck. Who knew they would end up here, naked and in each other's arms, from rival houses, forsworn enemies; yet this wrong couldn't feel more right.

She pulled up and stared into his deep silver eyes and took a deep breath, this was the moment _**when enemies became lovers**_.

Hermione woke up with a sudden headache, for a moment she lost track of place and time forgetting where she was. As she opened her eyes and focused the light the pain suddenly left and she recognised the warm, red drapery and sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon scented candles. The Gryffindor Common Room, she smiled, she lay exactly where she had fallen asleep revising for her enchantments test on Monday. Looking up at the huge wooden clock above the fireplace she noticed it was ten o'clock in the morning and being Sunday Hermione assumed everyone in the Gryffindor house was still asleep. She was covered in books and parchments and the odd quilt, which had stained the vivid red couch with black ink, she also noticed she had been covered up to her waist with a blanket. _"Harry"_ she thought back around the time she must have drifted off, it was half twelve and the Quidditch Semi-Finals between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was finished and everyone began returning from their celebrations, as Gryffindor was out so late, Hermione assumed Hufflepuff had won. She fell asleep around one, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender must have come back after she fell asleep.

She quickly grabbed the books and placed them in a neat pile on the floor beside the couch and retrieved her wand. _"This better work"_ she thought as she swiftly moved her wand towards the ink stain, instantly the ink disappeared and left absolutely no notice of what had been there before. "Perfect" she said, and then there was a sound of footsteps which startled Hermione. She looked up and seen Ginny walking towards her holding two mugs "Good-morning, I got you some latte"

Hermione smiled and took the mug "Thank you Ginny, what time did you and the guys get back at last night?"

"Around one, to one thirty" Ginny thought back "the party was still going tho', you should have gone!"

"I had to study for this enchantments test, there's a lot in this chapter and needed to perfect my wand movements" Hermione said

"You know, all work and no play make Hermione a dull girl" Ginny laughed and smiled at Hermione who looked down at her mug "I'm joking, I'm joking"

"I'll go to the next match, how about that?" Hermione smiled

"Please do, I can't stand third wheeling dork and darkness" Ginny rolled her eyes "Swear it was PDA central"

"Oh yeah" Hermione went quiet, she had been trying to avoid the love birds Ron and Lavender for a while, her feelings for Ron had grown stronger and she was finding their affectionate displays not very pleasant.

"What are you up to for the day then?" Ginny noticed Hermione's discomfort and decided to change the subject

"Nothing, well I was thinking of doing some more revision but I hear everyone is heading to Hogsmeath to go shopping" Hermione said "Might go down and see if I can get some new quilts"

"Okay, I'll come with" Ginny replied getting up "I'll just have to shower first and then we can go down get some late breakfast"

Hermione went up to her room and put away her books, as a senior student she was enjoying the luxury of a single bedroom with her own study desk and wardrobe. The only problem was her study desk and even her bed, were already littered with books and papers. Her room was almost unrecognisable, and that had led to her study to be taken into the Common Room. The wardrobe however still remained neat, with her school garments hung on the right and her everyday clothes folded in the shelves on the left. She chose a casual look for the day; jeans, boots, a light coat and scarf with a hat to match. She put her hair back in a ponytail, as the frizz mess didn't seem to be tameable that day. Hermione and Ginny met in the common room in less than half an Hour ready to go, "Is lavender coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"She is still asleep, doubt she'll get up anytime soon" Ginny laughed "She's pretty lazy"

The two girls headed for the Great Hall, the corridors were quiet and somewhat solemn, much like every other Sunday morning. The Great Hall was barely used, a few groups at each House row of tables, the most groups at the Slytherin table.

"None of the Slytherin House went out last night" Ginny whispered "They really are sore losers"

"That's why they are all up already" Hermione smiled mockingly at the Slytherin Table as the two of them sat down near the middle of the row. The tables looked polished and recently re-done, in front of them golden platters appeared, and then their food followed. Ginny's plate was filled with pancakes and strawberries while tubs of syrup and jam appeared beside that plate. Hermione's plate filled with two toast slices and a peeled orange. They both began to eat.

"Oh did you hear the Midnight Ball is on next week?" Ginny turned to her.

"Is it?" Hermione was embarrassed that she had no idea.

"Yeah, there were invitations and everyone's been talking about it"

Hermione turned red

"Oh well, even if you weren't invited you can come with me, Dean isn't sure if he's going or not and he has a plus one too so he can bring someone else" Ginny said

"Its fine Ginny I'm not much into parties at the moment I have tests next week and all the following week" Hermione was trying to find an excuse, yet she knew she wanted to go, Ron would be there and it could be a chance to show off that dress that her mother gave her and that had been gathering dust since the beginning of the year in her wardrobe.

"Please, Hermione!" Ginny pleaded "you haven't been out in so long and I can tell the stress of these tests and other things is getting you down"

Hermione pondered for a minute, it was about time she took a break and had fun. "Okay, fine I'll come out"

Ginny smiled "That's what I'm talking about!"

They finished their breakfast and went straight to Hogsmeath. The sun was shining and the weather was more than pleasant, most students had already arrived at the village by the times the girls were down.

"I still need to get my quilts" Hermione said "I'll just be a minute"

Ginny looked at her, "I can come with you if you want"

"No its okay, I'll be quick you should get us a place in the Four Broomsticks" Hermione insisted, it was true that Hermione was a geek when it came to shopping and her hard headed methods of inspecting and comparing, would get on Ginny's nerves at the best of times.

"Okay, talk to you in a while"

Hermione entered "Quilville" one of her favourite shops, Mr. Devon was a short and quite old man, nearing his hundred years, partly deaf and blind, and yet he retained most of the youthful humour he always had.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger!" he greeted her cheerfully as she walked in

"Good afternoon Mr. Devon" Hermione replied "I need some new quilts"

"Some new what?" he asked

Hermione smiled patiently and said louder "Some new quilts"

"Ahhh very good I didn't know what you were asking for" He laughed extensively "I was close to asking you to go next door to the bakery for that" He shuffled to the back of the store, creating a lot of noise as he searched.

Hermione noticed she wasn't the only one in the store, across the room there was a figure rooting through ink containers, he was wearing the normal school black cloak, but underneath he wore an expensive looking suit. Hermione recognised him immediately as his combed-back blond hair reached the shining light coming from the windows, _"Draco Malfoy"_

She had never been comfortable being near Draco, she always avoided any situation in which she had to be around him or long term eye contact from across the room in Potions.

Yet he didn't seem himself, the usual evil look was not in his eyes, he looked pale and disorientated. He looked almost sad. She noticed this and the atmosphere in the store was not of discomfort as she expected it to be, he looked back noticing her glare. She looked away quickly dropping her sight to her shoes _"He knew you were looking you dope"_

He turned back to the ink, unmoved by her presence. "Now, now, Ms Granger I have a four millimetre and a five millimetre and oh!" he came out with a few boxes in his arms "the brand new six millimetre quilt, I think you will like this one"

Mr Devon began explaining why the six millimetre quilt was so exciting and innovating, but Hermione's attention was already somewhere else, Draco's unusual behaviour. She wasn't suspicious, more like curious. Her thoughts wondered.

"Now Ms. Granger I'll give you two of each, with a twenty percent discount" He smiled "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione came back to reality "Thank you…sorry Mr. Devon" she smiled and pulled out her Galleons "That is more than kind of you, there you go"

"Hope to see you again soon Ms. Granger!" He said cheerfully and disappeared to the back once more.

Hermione looked at Draco one last time, and then turned to leave. He looked at her as she looked away. Both their thoughts lingered in the air.

When Hermione entered the Four Broomsticks she met Ginny who had already ordered two butter beers and croissants for them. Hermione sat beside Ginny in the far left booth beside the grand fireplace.

"Is it just me or Draco Malfoy looks sick" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence

"What?" Ginny chocked on her croissant and looked in surprise "Where is this coming from?"

"I saw him in Quilville, I mean he was in there when I went in" Hermione said "He looks pale, weak"

"Since when do you worry about Malfoy?"

"I mean I noticed that, not that I care" Hermione defended herself, she was curious but she did not care about Draco's health or wellbeing. As far as she was concerned he was an arrogant, close-minded, rich-boy with little manners.

Yet, Draco stuck in her mind. Like a splinter in the brain, _"He looked very pale so weak"_


End file.
